


"You think you can do better than me?"

by Another_Starlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Knitting, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Otabek, Yuri is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: A little drabble with Otayuri where Yuri tries to knit a scarf but Otabek helps him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri on Ice! fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Warning: this fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a drabble I got on Tumblr
> 
> Drabble #26 "You think you can do better than me?"

Knitting was a lot harder than it looked. Or at least Yuri thought so as he inwardly cursed while ripping the last few stitches of the scarf he was trying to make open, having accidentally missed one and cursed at his little mistake. Otabek who was sitting next to his boyfriend fought with the small chuckle that threatened to came out as he watched his lover before something caught his attention and a chuckle escaped him as he tugged at the cloth to get Yuris attention.

“There's a hole.”

If a look could kill then Otabek Altin would be a really dead person by now, because the glare his friend was giving him was anything but friendly but Otabek just ignored the piercing glance like it was nothing before looking back at the piece of cloth in Yuris lap.

“And there's another one.” he pointed at a certain part of the red knitting. Yuri sighed before his eyes followed the direction in where the finger of his lover pointed and really – there was another hole! How did he manage not to see that?

“You think you can do better than me? Then please do so.” said the blond who was a bit pissed by now and pushed the knitting together with the knitting needles in his boyfriends hands, a pout on his lips. It was his first time trying to knit okay? No one would be good at this at their first try right?

“As if he could make it any better.” thought the Russian, grabbing his mobile and hugged his knees close to his chest before he started to cheek his twitter account. The Kazakh next to him simply looked down at the red “thing” in his lap that was supposed to be a scarf and took the needles in both hands. With expert movements and skilled hands Otabek started to fix the little mistakes his boyfriend had made. Latter didn't even noticed what the raven head was doing, too engrossed in his social media account. They nearly sat there for a whole hour till Otabek nudged his boyfriend softly in the side.

“What do you want?” asked Yuri a bit milder this time and looked up from his mobile and his eyes widened when there was a perfectly knitted scarf being dropped on his lap. Yuri slowly took the scarf and examined it for a few moments only to assert with a hint of amazement that the scarf had not even a single flaw. There wasn't one missed stitch or hole like he had made, it was perfect and that annoyed the blond to no end.

“You can knit?” said Yuri but it sounded more like a detection than a question.

“My Grandmother thought me how to.” answered Otabek with a small smile. Yuri looked back at the scarf in his lap than to his boyfriend and again back to the scarf before he suddenly pounced on his boyfriend.

Otabeks eyes grew wide when he was pushed back, his shoulders pressing into the soft couch under him while being pinned down by his boyfriend who was now sitting on his hips with an evil smirk on his face, the scarf together with the needles laying long forgotten on the ground.

“What are you doing?” asked the Kazakh a bit surprised from his lovers sudden attack as he looked up into green eyes which carried a mischievous glimmer in them which made him a bit nervous.

“Punishing you.” answered Yuri simply and without any warning started scribbling his fingers against Otabeks neck and collarbone with light and teasing touches.

Otabek snorted in surprise before he automatically scrunched his shoulders up as fingers worked their way up and down on his sensitive skin, making him shudder and he tried to fight against the urge to break out in giggles.

“Playing tough are we?” teased Yuri before he started wiggling his fingers with feather-light touches at his ear which made the latter desperately shake his head as another snort came out followed by deep chuckles and Yuri couldn't help but smile as he heard these sound and seeing the smile on his lovers face.

“Why doho I even gehet punished?” asked Otabek between his chuckles before he tried grabbing his boyfriends slender wrist but that was a terrible idea.

Yuri grinned as he saw the opening and his hands changed positions quickly, his fingers now digging into Otabeks armpits. The Kazakh barked out a surprised laugh, his back arching and nearly sending Yuri flying before he sunk back against the couch, his chuckles changing into real laughter.

“Because I don't like you being better than me.” said Yuri simply as he mercilessly tickled his poor boyfriend and if Otabek wouldn't have been laughing his head of as Yuris fingers dug into his ribs he would have raised an eyebrow in amusement at the smaller teen.  
Yuri tickled his boyfriends for nearly five minutes, enjoying the way how Otabeks deep laugh echoed trough the room, the way his face scrunched up when he squeezed his eyes shut and how he tried to catch his hands but being too slow. The Russian knew that his boyfriend could easily reserve their position and turn the tables but Otabek was too much of a nice guy to do that since he had laughed at him in the first place.  
His boyfriend could be such an adorable dork.

Right before Otabek thought he couldn't take anymore the tickling fingers withdrawn from his body and he felt how the weight was lifted from his hips. He opened his eyes to see Yuri bending over to pick the scarf up from the ground before sitting down.

“I can teach you if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
